1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a color toner supplying device of a toner-refill type color image forming apparatus and a developing device having the same, and an image forming apparatus having the developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toner-refill type color image forming apparatuses comprise four toner receptacles for storing respective color toners, such as yellow, magenta, cyan and black. The four toner receptacles include augers, which are toner discharging members for discharging toners from inside the toner receptacles to the outside.
The augers may be rotated by power transmitted from a driving source. Accordingly, the augers are connected to the driving source using electric clutches, so that only the auger of the toner receptacle containing an insufficient amount of a color toner is rotated to supply the corresponding color toner to the developing device. At the same time, the augers of the other three toner receptacles containing sufficient amounts of the three other color toners are not rotated because the electric clutches are turned off.
However, when using the above electric clutches as a power control unit in the toner supplying device, which is capable of supplying each color toner individually, the size of the developing device is large due to the required size of the electric clutches. Additionally, the manufacturing costs of the developing device and/or the image forming apparatus is large due to the expensive electric clutches.